White Knight
by AgentNoSmile
Summary: Mayden fic set during The Old Warehouse (and beyond)


Ethan dragged his son out of the cold and murky water and tearfully hugged him.

"Oh God Shaun! I thought I was too late, thank God you're alright!" Tears of total relief made their way down his unshaven face.

"I knew you'd come and save me Dad," Shaun spoke quietly; he had been in the water well for four days and his little body was frail and exhausted. Ethan kissed his son's pallid face and took his small hand in his larger one.

"I will never leave you alone again Shaun, I promise, you will always be safe from now on," he did not know this but no matter; it was what his ten-year-old son needed to hear right now. Slowly they began to walk out of the old warehouse, the cold air still dark with trepidation and bitter to the taste.

He let go of Shaun's hand to pull the monumental iron door open. He looked out to see police and SWAT teams surrounding the building. Ethan was hoping that the nightmare was over; Shaun was safe and he could be cleared as the Origami Killer; at least that's what he hoped. Shaun followed his father out of the warehouse; his meek and haunted eyes darting into the night that was now littered with helicopter search lights and police car lights. Lieutenant Blake eyed Ethan with a disproving, narrowed look; he had been the main reason Ethan had been persecuted. Blake had constantly barraged and maimed him, desperate to pin the Origami Killer badge on him, even if he was wrong, and he was wrong. Ethan didn't know the perpetrator of these heinous crimes, but he knew for certain it was not him. At first he had been afraid it was him because of his blackouts. That's what Doctor Dupre had said. Nevertheless, even though he had blocks of time he couldn't for the life of him remember, in his heart of hearts he knew he was not a cold-blooded killer.

Just as Shaun was being wrapped in a blanket and put into a police car to warm up, Ethan heard a noise. It sounded like the clanging of metal. He frowned and looked in the direction of the sound; it seemed to be coming from above and behind the warehouse. He slowly began to walk back towards the gargantuan building, listening intently. He saw two shapes above him on the warehouse conveyor belts which were full of old junk ready to be thrown into the crusher. The shadows were moving, and as he got closer he made out two people; a stocky man in a beige coat and; "Jayden?" Ethan questioned softly. _This man must be the Origami Killer! _Ethan thought to himself. He was beating and throwing things at the lean FBI profiler. An old television cracked down upon Jayden's head. Ethan gasped and screamed up at them; "Jayden!" He scrambled clumsily up the framework and when he reached the top, he hastily pulled out his Baretta and pointed it at the menacing figure before him. "You. You took my son, murdered those children. You won't get away with this." Ethan hissed, pointing the gun at Shelby.

"Oh really? Only you, this asshole and that journalist know who I am Ethan. She's dead. Now I have to kill you both. You earned my respect Ethan, but I can't let you live." Shelby narrowed his eyes and steadied himself on the conveyor belt.

"What's your name?" Ethan nudged forward slightly.

"Shelby, Scott Shelby, I thought I may as well tell you since you're gonna be dead soon," Shelby smirked and grabbed an old wooden door and threw it at Ethan. He artfully dodged it and narrowed his eyes.

"Goodnight Shelby," Ethan pulled the trigger, the bullet lodged into Shelby's shoulder, sending him careening off the edge of the conveyor belt. Ethan cringed at the sound of Shelby's screams and the grinding of his limp body as it went through the crusher. His gaze shot down to the unconscious figure of Jayden. He jumped across to the platform, grabbing Jayden's wrist and with every ounce of strength he had he pulled him onto the platform. He crouched down and pulled the still blacked-out man onto his lap. "Shit...Jayden? Jayden? Come on...wake up," Ethan lightly shook him, his thumb stroking the side of his face. "Don't die on me Jayden, God dammit," he sighed and pulled Jayden close to him, he wiped away the trickles of blood running down his face as he stared at his closed eyes, willing them to open. As he stroked his hair, Jayden's brow furrowed and he groaned softly.

"Jayden?" Ethan said, his eyes desperately searching the agent's face. Norman Jayden opened his eyes and groaned again.

"Ethan? Yuh gotta save Shaun, what are yuh doin' here? This isn't gonna do ehnethin' to help!" Jayden weakly spoke, his thick Boston accent as stong as ever.

"He's safe," Ethan smiled softly. "Now we have to get you to a hospital," Ethan helped Jayden to his feet and put his arm around his neck. "Lean on me Jayden, let me help you," he said, concern painted on his face.

"I don't want a hospital, just a lie down and a cup ah coffee. Why are yuh bein' so nice tuh me anyways?" Jayden eyed his good Samaritan carefully.

"Because Shaun would have died without you Norman," he softly replied. "Now it's my turn to help you. I owe you my son's life," he squeezed Jayden's hand and slowly they made their way down, with Jayden leaning on Ethan and at one point Ethan had carried Jayden to get him safely down. They walked out of the warehouse door and Carter walked up to Ethan, who was still supporting an unsteady Jayden.

"Jayden, what the hell?" Carter said, a little taken aback at the condition of his reluctant colleague.

"Nawt now Carter," Jayden mumbled, rubbing his sore head. "The Origahmi Killah is Scott Shelby. He's dead. I killed him, you wanna write me up? Go right ahead, Ah don't care," Jayden frowned when he saw what looked like genuine concern upon the face of Carter Blake.

"I'll take Shaun to your place, get him home Mars, make sure he's okay," Blake barked at Ethan before climbing into his car, little Shaun in the back smiling softly at Ethan. As they got into a cab to Ethan's house, they barely spoke on the ride home and once Ethan had paid he helped Jayden inside and onto the couch. He walked into Shaun's room to find him sleeping soundly, Carter had left a note saying: "Dropped him off using your spare key, watch Norman, and don't lose your son again. _Asshole_. Ethan walked back into the living room and sat down, his arm around Jayden's shoulders. He turned to Jayden;

"Why did you lie?" he whispered.

"Yuh've been through enough ahlready without having Carter givin' yuh shit. Ah got nothin' tuh lose," Jayden smiled softly up at Ethan, his head was resting on his shoulder, the weakness in his body leaving him with little choice. Jayden winced and gasped as his vison began to swim in that familiar way again.

"Shit...Nawt now..." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ethan looked at him, worried.

"There's a phial in mah jacket, ah need it," he gasped harshly. Ethan pulled out the phial with glowing blue solution inside. He held it to Jayden's nose. He inhaled sharply and sighed with relief.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Ethan frowned, looking at the phial.

"It's Triptocaine. Ah got a bit of a prahblem," Jayden replied, quietly, his head now back on Ethan's shoulder.

"You should be careful Jayden, that stuff is real bad news ." Ethan softly touched Jayden's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Jayden looked at his hands and nodded;

"I know...I'm tryin' tuh stahp but it's real hard, I get these awhful withdrawn symptoms without it," Jayden sighed sadly.

"I'm gonna help you," Ethan soothed, gently stroking Jayden's arm. Jayden gulped softly at the gesture. _Does he like me? _Jayden thought to himself. He looked up at Ethan, who was smiling slightly, his eyes enamored. Jayden sat up and moved his face closer to Ethan's. He searched for an answer in his eyes and moved closer still. _Well, he's not moving away, _he thought, a prospect he was surprised by. Ethan moved his hand up from Jayden's arm to his cheek, his thumb gently caressing the scar it found there. _Holy shit! _Jayden thought; _He's comin' on tuh me! _Jayden parted his lips ever so slightly and grazed his bottom lip with his teeth. Ethan closed the remaining gap between them and whispered;

"Thank you for helping me save Shaun. You're like my White Knight," he chuckled softly.

"It's no prahblem," Jayden smiled back sweetly, his emerald eyes pinned to Ethan's powder blue ones.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Ethan whispered, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Ah don't know," Jayden replied, matching his smirk.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"More than ehnethin'" he closed his eyes, his voice barely above a whisper. Ethan pressed his lips to Jayden's, leaving small butterfly kisses on them. Jayden murmured softly, winding his hands in Ethan's hair, his small, little gasps shattering Ethan's resolve. Jayden pressed the tip of his tongue against Ethan's and moaned out softly; "Fuck, who needs Triptocaine?...Yuh way more addictive, do they make a twelve step program for yuh?" Jayden smirked and bit his lip.

Ethan grinned and leaned him gently down, pressing his body against Jayden's;

"Oh I don't know Agent Jayden; you should probably just give into the temptation," he spoke smoothly nipping his neck lightly, making Jayden yelp.

"Oh really? And why's that?" he replied huskily.

"Because soon you won't even remember your name," he growled, passionately.

"Ah been lookin' for a new addiction. Ah guess you're as good as any," Jayden pushed Ethan to the floor and rolled on top of him, kissing him forcefully.

"What do you want me to do now hmm?" Ethan asked, a glint of sultry in his eye. Jayden replied in no more than a whisper;

"Ehnethin',"


End file.
